TLBT DOA UNRELEASED PREVIEW NIGHTMARES VS REALITY
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: THE YOUNG ONES, TYSEAN, AND HIS FRIENDS TRY TO SURVIVE BIG CHANGES THAT COMES TO LIFE WHEN DONALD TRUMP IS ELECTED PRESIDENT; TRUMP WANTS TO KILL TYSEAN AS A PROMISE THREAT DUE TO TYSEAN'S PREVIOUS ACTIONS HE MADE TO MESS UP HIS CAMPAIGN; HE EVENTUALLY GETS BACK TOGETHER WITH RUBY; WHEN SWAT TEAM TAKES TYSEAN AWAY, IT'S UP TO NIKKI AND THE OTHERS TO GET HIM BACK!


**T.L.B.T._DINO OF AGENTS**

 **NIGHTMARES VS REALITY {An Unreleased Preview}**

Me- Let's Face it, I'm fked one way or another. This never would have happened if I didn't say all that sht about Donald Trump. This is that sht that messed everything up!

Megy- Don't worry, Tysean. Things would have worked the same if it didn't happen like that.

Me- Oh really? Then explain this: I said I would steal his wife and daughter and smash'em both. Cuz he's a bad man and sht! Blai, I've had numbers of nightmares about that Muthafker, alright? So far, The Backyardigans (Knights are brave and strong) were in part of it, Steven Burns (Blues Clues), were in it, sick as fk! He has a bug or somethin', there's a lot of black folks getting arrested for no apparent reason and sht like it is 23 (1923), and the worsest part of all, I saw a homeless hurt light brown-ish tan-ish puppy dog (Shih Tzu Cocker Spaniel Mix), It was so fkin sad! You know how messed up I get around dogs who are in a negative state! (Starts to Sob n Cry), they crack me up! Not only that... Ohhh maaaannn!

[I was bawling like crazy after that. I am an extreme dog lover and hate for any dog to face any type of abuse! I tried to suck it up as my friends and my dinosaur friends hugged me. In seconds, I was fine... until that sht came to my head again. So I had to push it away but nothing can stop it, not to mention my fury over what Trump has done. My hit song 'Down Like Donald' has gone off the charts. I get fked up for that but Rae Sremmurd gets away with is song 'Up like Trump'. That's what got me off edge and I ended up smashing an object in the house next to me, not caring who was next to it or not. Ruby told me to calm down, and I did.]

Ruby- These cops were probably just trying to do their job.

Me- [What she just said got me back on edge again. I went and grabbed Ruby in a position where I can shake her when I need to.], Ruby! Have you lost your mind?! Thses cops don't give a dmn who the fk to arrest anymore except the black folks! Trump done fked up the whole world because of me!

Megy- Tysean, You did what you have to do, and said what you had to say. Trump done all of this. Not You.

Nikki- She's right, what are the odds In him tryna get you first out of everyone in this btch anyway?

Meg- I don't know, why don't you ask them outside?

[There were like trained international S.W.A.T. Guys runnin in my yard and I didn't like that. I wasn't running at all.]

Bindi- Tysean, I suggest you run

Me- No.

Megy- I recommend you to run

Me- Hell No!

Meg- We're not asking, we're telling, now I advise you to run

Me- OH HELL NO!

Nikki- TYSEAN, YOU'D BETTER MOVE YOUR ASS ON! THESE GUYS ARE AFTER YOU!

Me- No, Trump is after me. He's threatening me to kill me after I tried to fk up his campaign and sht there's no way I'm moving on, besides... Ruby?

Ruby- (Walks to Tysean) Yes, Tysean?

Me- I was a got_dmn fool. I-I Love you Ruby. You were part of my dream last night and I didn't wanna see you get hurt anymore, or any of yall in that matter.

Ruby- Y-y-you mean it?

Me- Yes, (Looks back at Window and back at her), and the next time I leave the Great Valley, You will always be my baby gal dinosaur. [Tears fell from Ruby's eyes as well as mine. We then shared a long felt kiss and a long hug. Megy, Meg and Nikki shed two or more tears during that time. But Bindi was a bit bummed cuz she remembered when I got together with her, there was a real bitter relationship between her and Ruby. Anyways she smiled a small smile and nodded slowly (yes nod).

Nikki- RUN! SWAT TEAM APPROACH-

BOOM!

[The SWAT done pinned me to the ground. I was luck I didn't have my glasses on. But my cap was off by them pinning me down and hard too, I couldn't turn into a shadow or nothing. It was like they were ready for my ass or something! I was struggling to get loose but no luck. Everyone was shocked! Ruby was scared as well as mad. She yelled out my name as she was pushed back by the SWAT which also prevented me from retaliating.]

Me- Ruby, I'll be fine, Don't worry!

Ruby- No!

Me- Ruby, Listen to me, You've made it so far up when I was together with Bindi and a little love shackin wit Megy but you can make it without me when I get back here.

Meg- (Quietly) That is if you ever get back

Megy- (Whispers) Megs! [Nikki back slaps Meg upside the head which Meg responded by "Oww" by holding the stinging spot as she looked at her]

Me- Don't think I heard that sht, Megan, Cuz I did! Ruby, I love you! Okay? Stay strong for me. Stay strong for your fams. I love you guys a lot and You girls too! (AT Meg, Megy, Nikki & Bindi)

Nikki- Don't worry, Tysean. We'll figure out a way to re-

Me- Yo! Do you want (Grunt) them to arrest you too? (Grunts more) [I was struggling trying to buy myself time to get my last words in], Baby?

Ruby- Yes?

Me- Give me a smooch one more time so I can remember you...

[I closed my eyes tryna hold back the tears as Ruby tried her best to do the same but no luck for her. Then we nuzzled before they took me out. The girls got a mouth of gape as they took me out. Then on TV, Trump was on.

Trump: FINALLY, FOR SO LONG I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO MORE FOR THIS COUNTRY THAN ANYBODY WHO EVER WANTED. BUT I SAID WHAT I WAS GONNA DO BEFORE I GET THIS STARTED. I AM GONNA KILL ANYONE WHO EVER TRIED TO COME ACROSS ME, AND SOON, THAT SOMEBODY WILL BE HERE AND I WILL, ENJOY THIS WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! FK MEXICANS AND BLACKS! AND YOU CAN ALL THANK TYSEAN SILVAH SZWEET-T SHADOW TARRELL SLOWE FOR MAKING ALL THIS POSSIBLE! HAHAHA! WHICH BY THE WAY IS A WORST NAME EVER. HE THINKS I CAN'T ROAST HIM? WELL HE LOOKS MORE AFRICAN THAN HE IS NEW YORK-ISH. LIKE HE CALLS HIMSELF SWEET WHEN HE IS NOT, WHAT ABOUT THAT SILVAH, HE DON'T GOT SILVAH THAN HE GOT BLACK ON HIM {LOTS OF OOOHES AND OHHES}

Everyone- Ohhh!

Chomper- Tysean wouldn't be liking this

Trump: AND IF ANYONE WHO TRIES TO INTERVINE BY SAVING THIS PIECE OF SHT, WILL SUFFER ALONG WITH HIM! FK HIM, HE'S GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HE CAUSED!

Nikki- Oh, Is he? (Walks towards the door)

Ducky- They are going to be mad at him for what's going on, oh yes yes yes, they are they are

Nikki- Ducky, I am NOT gonna stand there and let my Brother suffer this bullsht alone. Shayla told me to make sure he stays out of trouble and watch out for him, and of course he will do the same for me.

Meg- (Quietly) Wanna bet?

Nikki- Want Another slap upside your head?

Meg- (Covers head in defense) No! Sorry, just kidding Is all, hehe.

Nikki- Mmmm, I don't have time to kidd. I am going out to Save Tysean. We got a collaborative album to do with JayDee (Johnny Bailey), There's no way we're touring without him, and I surely don't want Shayla to go crazy mad at me for not protecting him! So either way, I've been dying to take aim at Trump for as long as I can remember!

Littlefoot- Then we're going with you

Nikki- No you're not! You guys don't know who you're dealing with!

Megy- I'm sorry, everybody. We don't want Trump to get on to you guys too. Ruby, Cops already got hold to you so you're already known to them, I don't know about everybody else.

Petrie- We no care, we want Tysean back! We go now! Flies after Nikki out the door as Meg pulls Petrie gently back in.

Meg- Petrie, it's barely safe down here as it is out there. Yoy guys should go on back home until things clear out.

Ruby- (Gets Heated Mad) UNTIL?! MY BOYFRIEND IS OUT THERE AND 'UNTIL' IS ALL YOU CAN GIVE US?

Chomper- Calm Down Ruby-

Ruby- No! Look,Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you. I don't care what Mister big and powerful got against him but I won't let him destroy Tysean. I won't allow it! (Runs after Nikki)

Megy- Wait a second! Ruby! [Suddenly, everyone ran out the door after one another... with Spike behind of course. I was been held in handcuffs and was thrown in front of a post after I saw 'his' face. There was a lot of black and latinos and sht, Trump saw me and I was on my knees looking up slowly at him in a harsh vicious look.

Me- Trump!

Trump- Mr. Silvah, did you miss me?

Me- Man, no ones ever around to be missin your ass!

Trump- You'd better watch who you talking to, cuz I can fk you up In more ways than one. I know everything about you. You go under shadow powers, basically why your last name is Shadow right? And I was heard you have your dinosaur powers back, huh? Well, sir, I am all loaded and ready, I also heard you and that pink muppet are back together!

Me- Yo, that pink muppet happens to be Ruby the fast runner and when My sister and the others get here, you're fked! Like I done your daughter and wife!

Trump- Ugh, that joke again? That's getting old, don't you think? Let me retaliate, you said you done my wife and daughter... but I already did your muppet friend and she came so fast she be begging for me to keep going! {LOTS OF OHHS N OOOHS}

Me- (Mouth openin shock) You didn't!

Trump- See? Who's laughing now?

[I got up but was shocked by SWAT guys cuz these cuffs were shockers. I can't do sht but agree to Trump's orders and face'em. Nikki arrived at the big crowd and was startled when Ruby arrived.

Nikki- Ruby what are you doing here?

Ruby- To get my friend back!

[Along with the rest of them]

Megy- Sorry, they were all too many of them, I tried to stop them but-

Nikki- Did you?

Megy- Uh... no?

Nikki- See! That's that sht I'm talking about right there!

Littlefoot- Tysean needs our help, and if Trump is gonna kill him, he has to go through us first.

Cera- Yeah, bet he doesn't know what kind of powers we got!

Nikki- Okay then. Seems like I will be taking leader in this full operation. Ruby will be co-captain. Megan, come up with plans on how to save Tysean...

[Nikki notices the lit blue handcuffs around my wrists.]

Megy, when I give the signal, use your dark lightning power to short out the cuffs to the exact breaking point to where they break. Littlefoot, you, Cera, Petrie & Chomper will take care of the SWAT guys, Us two will stand by to swoop Tysean when he gets loose.

Ducky- Hey, what about us? (Spike nods agreeing with his sister)

Nikki- Oh, uh...

Ruby- (Whispers) Psst... (Talks in Nikki's ear)

[Ducky and Spike were confused],

Nikki- Okay, Ducky, Spike, you two are coming with us, we can sure use your help when tryna catch Tysean away from those SWAT guys. Meg, when you're done, You go with Littlefoot and the others and take care of those SWAT Team guys, and Bindi, you roll with Meg, and Megy, you roll with me.

Meg- Got the plan all mapped out.

Nikki- Alright, tell us the snippet version-in english

Meg- Don't worry, I am not like you du-

Nikki- Don't make me have to-

Meg- Alright Alright!

Ruby- Shhh

Chomper- The only way this will work is if we keep very quiet.

Nikki- Right, Chomper.

Bindi- Wait! What about these people?

Nikki- Oh, uh um... Megs?

Meg- Well, we can let them free... that is if we take out all the SWAT guys.

Ducky- But What about you, Nikki?

Cera- yeah, what are you going to do?

Nikki- Are you guys for real? I'm gonna control this whole operation like Tysean would do! "What am I going to do", you must be crazy on asking that.

Megy- Good, cuz someone has to pose as Trump's local hot journalist...

[Everyone was looking at Nikki]

Nikki- Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait a sec why are you looking at me? Bindi isn't doing anything

Megy- But you did put her with Meg, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie and Chomper to take care of the SWAT team, right?

Nikki- Yea But-

Megy- And you did put Ducky and Spike with us for an important occasion.

Nikki- Sure bu-

Megy- No buts, before I kick it. You should be able to command the mission and be a fake journalist at the same time... you know... I won't mind being the journalist! I've always wanted to ask a famous person questions!

Nikki- (Sighs in relief) Nice... don't get too carried away. Remember this is Donald Trump.

Megy- Don't worry, I won't over do it.

Meg- Don't know whether or not to bet on that.

Nikki- Alright. Meg, Run it through. Snippet version, now!

Meg- Okay,

First, Nikki-

Nikki- MEGY!

Meg- SORRY, MEGY! DMN, Will dress up like a journalist to get Trump distracted. As she doing that, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper, Bindi & I are gonna stir up bullsht where the whole SWAT Team will be after us as Megy also tries to shock the cuffs off Tysean's hands... Megy, you might as well do that first.

Megy- Alright

Bindi- Um, who are you suppose to be?

Megy- Hey, I'm suppose to be a journalist, not dressing up for tonight's news hour.

Bindi- You might be tonight's news hour by the way you look right now, dressed like you're on the news and stuff like that. Haha!

[Megy tried to jump on Bindi but Bindi transformed into a Threehorn and threatened her to jump her.]

Nikki- Hey, You two get yourselves together before you blow this whole operation!

Megy- Sorry

Bindi- Sorry

Nikki- Megy, what you have on now, you do look like you're about to broadcast the news, which is good cuz that is detail. Ppl love details these days, and Megy is gonna give it to him. Meg, finish the plan.

Meg- So, Megy, Nikki, Ruby, Ducky & Spike try to rescue Tysean and free all the other people along with him... if Trump gets suspicious, Ducky and Spike will be the main distraction. Get it? Like Distrac_tionnn? Main Attraction, main distrac...tion? [Nobody got what the joke meant.] Aww forget it, I don't know why I even try!

Petrie- Oooh, Me get it, Meg

Meg- Do you Petrie, Do you?

Petrie- Yes, me sure do

Meg- Explain!

Petrie- Oh, mm_okay, I uh... Oh, Me no know!

Meg- Exactly! Anyway, that's it. All gotta happen perfectly and like Chomper said: Quitetly. There's SWAT ppl everywhere!

Nikki- Then we gotta hurry fast! Everybody got it? Need me to smack that dumb grease off of yalls' skulls so you'll get the idea? No okay then,

Commence operation: SAVING SHADOW!

Petrie- Aww, me wanted to say that!

Nikki- Uugh! Fine.

Petrie- Never mind, you already say it.

Nikki- (In an intense threatening tone) You're pushing your luck, Petrie.

Petrie- Uh, hehe. Me kidding. Hehe. (Flies to Littlefoot and the others)

Nikki- Alright, Here goes nothing!

[Megy got her character ready and tried to see the cuffs on me, she got closest as she could and used her lightning strike to short out the cuffs to break, and they did. Trump was busy talking to other ppl but SWAT was all eyes on me. I felt my wrist breathing air as I was about to release my arms to stretch but I was suddenly told to stay in my position. It was Megy. She told me they were on a rescue mission to save me.]

Megy- We're bout to release the other people next. After Littlefoot and the others take care of the SWAT Team, we can set them free.

Me- Wait a sec... the young ones?

Megy- Yes, they're here to rescue you, especially Ruby, who never took her eyes off you any second.

[I saw her wave and all I could do was nod hey and kiss the air at her.]

Me- Look, Megs, I will take care of freeing the people, you guys work on getting me out of here while I think of a plan.

Megy- We already had the plan all figured out but Okay, fine. Seems good to me.

Trump- HEY, YOU!

Me & Megy- (Gasped Loudly as we both looked up at him).

-END OF PREVIEW-

To Readers & Haters:

LOOK HERE, IM DOWN WITH ANY NEGATIVE OPINION YOU THROW AT ME, BUT TALKIN SHT ABOUT ME IS WAYYYY OUT OF THE PORPORTION! CUZ IM DOIN THE MOST THAN AAAALLL YOU MUFKAS UP IN THIS BTCH, CRITISIZING AND SHT, ME I DO OTHER SHT OTHER THAN TYPING THESE STORIES UP! IM ON HERE TO ENTERTAIN, NOT BE AN ASS TO PEOPLE THROGH THE FKIN MEDIA!

JUST SO YOU KNOW IN CASE YOU DONT, YOU DONT KNOW WHO THE FK YOU THINK YOU TALKIN TO, IF U SAY YOU "KNOW EXACTLY", THEN GET UP IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND TELL ME CUZ I GOT MY KILLAS RIGHT BESIDE ME WAITIN ON YOUR EVERY MOVE AND EARING ON YOUR EVERY WORD!

BY THE WAY, ALL YOU HATIN MUTHAFKAS CAN HATE, BUT OTHER THAN LOOKING AT THIS HORRIBLE ONE, IT IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A CHAPTER. IT IS JUST TO SEE WHAT IS GONNA BE COMING UP IN LATER STORIES CUZ WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, TRUMP WILL BE IN FEW MORE OF MY STORIES SO THANK U FOR HATING. BETTER WATCH WHO YOU TALKING TO THOUGH CUZ I CAN TOTALLY KNOW WHO THE FK YOU ARE SO YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT CUZ I BE THROUGH THE TV SCREEN SAYIN FK U TO ALL YOU HATIN ASS MUTHAFKAS! BTCH ASS MUTHA FKAS LOOK AT OTHER SHITS I MADE OTHER THAN JUST THIS! SHIT! I SHUT ONE OF YOU MUFKAS DOWN, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DO THE SAME TO YOU! TRUST THAT SHT!

SO FK YOU:

LIBERTARIAN

GREATER GOOD [MORE LIKE BEING MISUNDERSTOOD!]

YEA, I GOT ALL OF YALLS NUMBERS! I didn't put the first two or three names down cuz they're negative response is respectful and it didn't hurt my feelings and Sht, shout outs to you two, I respect you both. 1st Guest user & Bobotuber, I have full respect for your honesty.

The rest of yas are jus flat out FK you! Dmn it!

Better Watch Yo Fkin Back cuz I be in these Streets!

Stupid Ass Muthafukas!


End file.
